<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>complications in class 79 by z0mb1ez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057100">complications in class 79</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mb1ez/pseuds/z0mb1ez'>z0mb1ez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chatfics that came from hell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahahaha up goes the rating, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Humor???, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Iruma Miu, Bisexual Momota Kaito, But Kaede is there for him, But it gets better I swear, Dude this is just sad Shuichi i stg, Eventual Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay Saihara Shuichi, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Im not very funny :(, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, Insomniac Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, Lesbian Harukawa Maki, Memes, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Miu is very soft on the inside, Multi, Not to mention kind of ooc Kokichi cuz i have a soft weak spot for him :(, Past Relationship(s), Pining Saihara Shuichi, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Tension, Shuichi has a really low self esteem, Shuichi tends to ignore Maki and Kaito so the trio are kind of split for a few chapters, Supportive Akamatsu Kaede, Tenko and Shuichi have a great friendship oml, Trans Saihara Shuichi, but Tenko fixes that teehee, im sorry i really love him but everbody else gets spotlight!!!, just a bunch of gays tryna get their shit together, lmao i really dunno, maybe? - Freeform, tbh idk Kaimaki is a thing for a bit, very angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mb1ez/pseuds/z0mb1ez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>uh is kaito momota does gay?<br/>oh and big sad shuichi because love sucks :( but shit plays out eventually :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Shirogane Tsumugi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi, past Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>chatfics that came from hell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. uh whoops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>gaysahara removed biglovablespacehimbo</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>avocado: </b> <em> woah </em></p><p> </p><p><b>edp445: </b>bro shyhara is actually capable of kicking kaito???????</p><p> </p><p><b>brattybetch: </b>Surely you meant to kick somebody else Shumai?</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>yeah, you’re right actually</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>gaysahara removed murder</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>edp445: </b> <em> WOAH </em></p><p> </p><p><b>brattybitch: </b>sister shookteh</p><p> </p><p><b>brattybitch: </b>wait. IS IT FINALLY HAPPENING</p><p> </p><p><b>brattybitch: </b>YES ILL MARRY U SHUICHI SAIHARA</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b> <em> @everyone </em></p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>ok, if u wanna hear what i have to say, listen up. </p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>i trust u guys as classmates and as friends and honestly i need to let this out.</p><p> </p><p><b>edp445: </b>ooooh shit </p><p> </p><p><b>edp445: </b>is it that ur gay cuz we been knew</p><p> </p><p><b>Mom: </b>Miu, let him speak.</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>i like kaito</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bugboi: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>brattybetch: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bigtittybetch: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>robophobic: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad: </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>edp445: </b>we been knew</p><p> </p><p><b>brattybetch: </b>DAMN IT </p><p> </p><p><b>avocado: </b>smh silence ruined.</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>well i guess it was pretty obvious. but that’s not all.</p><p> </p><p><b>brattybetch: </b> <em> oh? </em></p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>well, kaito is dating maki. which i found out last week. i went out to train as usual and they were kinda</p><p> </p><p><b>edp445: </b>GETTIN IT?</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>no they didnt get that far. they were just making out i guess. i sorta left and i’ve been ignoring them for a week.</p><p> </p><p><b>respectwomen: </b>OH! so thats why you’ve been coming to tenko’s dorm and hanging out with her. for comfort?</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>pretty much, and it works so thanks chabashira-san :)</p><p> </p><p><b>respectwomen: </b> see this is why saihara-kun is the ONLY male tenko accepts. <em> ONLY </em> male.</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>kaito’s been cry chatting me and its very difficult to ignore</p><p> </p><p><b>brattybetch: </b>1,000,000,000,001th reason to love Kaito Momota</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>shut,, nnnot mak,ng it bettter,,,</p><p> </p><p><b>edp445: </b>shyhara is cry chatting ceo</p><p> </p><p><b>avocado: </b>^</p><p> </p><p><b>Mom: </b>so is it okay to add back Momota and Harukawa-san?</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>oh yeah wait lemme just</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>gaysahara deleted 10+ messages</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>k now u can</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Mom added biglovablespacehimbo</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Mom added murder</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>biglovablespacehimbo: </b>wow what was that about</p><p> </p><p><b>brattybetch: </b>shumai and i are now engaged</p><p> </p><p><b>murder: </b>ew</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>ahah yeah, chabashira-san is ur door open?</p><p> </p><p><b>respectwomen: </b>tenko’s door is always open for saihara-kun! come on in!</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>great! thanks chabashira-san ^^!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>gaysahara is offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>biglovablespacehimbo: </b>he hangs out with chabashira now???????</p><p> </p><p><b>biglovablespacehimbo: </b>wh,,y wo,,n,,t he tallkkk,, to meee,,,!?!?!?!!?!11/1!?!?</p><p> </p><p><b>murder: </b>yeah, it’s very odd. he’s been ignoring us.</p><p> </p><p><b>piano kink: </b>Really? That’s kind of odd.</p><p> </p><p><b>edp445: </b>oblivious gays sometimes.</p><p> </p><p><b>piano kink: </b>Miu! They are a straight couple, leave them be!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>biglovablespacehimbo:</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>respectwomen: </b>AKAMATSU-SAN</p><p> </p><p><b>edp445: </b>BABE</p><p> </p><p><b>bugboi: </b>Gonta thinks that Akamatsu-san is jumping to conclusions! ^^’’</p><p> </p><p><b>biglovablespacehimbo: </b>who snitched</p><p> </p><p><b>piano kink: </b>NOBODY!!! I assure you it was just a coincidence! I mean you guys are really close I just assumed!!! ;((</p><p> </p><p><b>murder: </b>It’s alright Kaede. Momota cant keep his hands to himself.</p><p> </p><p><b>brattybetch: </b>THIS IS SO PAINFUL TO WATCH OMG</p><p> </p><p><b>edp445: </b>chabashira! how is shyhara? he seemed to be really upset earlier.</p><p> </p><p><b>respectwomen: </b>Saihara-kun is fine!!! we’re watching a disney movie right now!! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>edp445: </b>ugh my heart swelled thats such an adorable friendship stop</p><p> </p><p><b>brattybetch: </b> <em> friendship? </em>nah slut, thats fuckin brother sister bonding</p><p> </p><p><b>edp445: </b>s-slut…?</p><p> </p><p><b>kibble: </b>Miu! Please stop, it’s very worrying :(</p><p> </p><p><b>piano kink: </b>KIBBLE I-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>gaysahara is online</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>sup sluts</p><p> </p><p><b>Dad: </b>Oh lord, it got louder.</p><p> </p><p><b>piano kink: </b>SAIHARA-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>biglovablespaceidiot:</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>brattybetch: </b>this is so painful im geniunely crying</p><p> </p><p><b>avocado: </b>are u sure abt that?</p><p> </p><p><b>brattybetch: </b>u got me! nishishi~</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>dont.</p><p> </p><p><b>edp445: </b>shyhara! you seem a lot better wass gudie</p><p> </p><p><b>gayhara: </b>disney</p><p> </p><p><b>edp445: </b>i thought she gave u a blowjob like that really does the trick</p><p> </p><p><b>respectwomen: </b>ew tenko would never stoop so low &gt;:(</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>:(</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>biglovablespacehimbo is offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>murder is offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>brattybetch: </b>they fuckin’</p><p> </p><p><b>otakushit: </b>Kokichi!!1!!!111!</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>&lt;:,(</p><p> </p><p><b>brattybetch: </b>:0 no i was jk</p><p> </p><p><b>brattybetch: </b>dont cry he’s not worth it</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>BUT HE I S</p><p> </p><p><b>avocado: </b>BRo we finna skip over the fact that Iruma called Akamatsu babe???</p><p> </p><p><b>respectwomen: </b>she calls tenko babe!</p><p> </p><p><b>respectwomen: </b>tenko thinks its a normal iruma thing</p><p> </p><p><b>god: </b>Atua says its a lesbian thing!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>edp445: </b>im a lesbian thing ;))</p><p> </p><p><b>god: </b>Atua can confirm!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>avocado: </b>UGH Angie is so uwu</p><p> </p><p><b>edp445: </b>LMAO SO UWU</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>i- im gonna sleep. chabashira can i sleep here? iruma hasnt fixed the soundproof</p><p> </p><p><b>edp445: </b>there is a reason for that but because i feel ur pain shyhara? i’ll fix that tomorrow</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>thxxx slut</p><p> </p><p><b>gaysahara: </b>jp</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>gaysahara is offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>brattybetch is offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>edp445 is offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>piano kink is offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>god is offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>kibble is offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>avocado is offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>otakushit is offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>respectwomen is offline</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tenko hopped onto her bed, Shuichi sitting beside her. “So Saihara-kun, anything you want to talk about before we sleep?” Shuichi shook his head and smiled, “No, but thanks for asking Chabashira-san!”</p><p> </p><p>“No need for formalities! Just call me Tenko!” She laughe lightly. Shuichi raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly, “And...you can call me Shuichi!” he said softly. “Sounds good! Thanks Shuichi-kun!” She laid back and shut her eyes, “Night Shuichi-kun!” Shuichi turned to the lamp on her nightside table and turned it off. “Goodnight Tenko.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ew i-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>edp445: i bet you your life savings that keebo tops</p><p>murder: fuck.</p><p>piano kink: oh noes!!!</p><p>gaysahara: im on iruma’s side</p><p>piano kink: SAIHARA!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>name changes in chapter</p><p>bratty betch -&gt; kokoochie</p><p>biglovablespacehimbo -&gt; loverboy!!!</p><p>kaimaki troubles :((</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>respectwomen is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>respectwomen: </b>
  <span>good morning!!!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>bigtittybetch is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bigtittybetch: </b>
  <span>good morning tenko</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>avocado is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>ur name is so ironic himiko</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>like</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bigtittybetch: </b>
  <span>a girl can dream</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>edp445 is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>SUP SLUTS?!?!?!?!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>brattybetch is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>brattybetch: </b>
  <span>hah, says the slut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <em>
    <span>slut?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dad is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad: </b>
  <span>Iruma, stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>ok ok, sorry daddy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dad has muted edp445 for 5 minutes</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>EW THAT UNHOLY SCREECH </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>respectwomen: </b>
  <span>MIU! YOU’RE GONNA WAKE UP SHUICHI-KUN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>gaysahara is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>already awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mom is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>biglovablespacehimbo is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>murder is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>good morning tojo-san, momota-kun and maki-san!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bigtittybetch: </b>
  <span>morning mommm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>respectwomen: </b>
  <span>good morning queens and degenerate!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>good morning guys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>respectwomen: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>everybody*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>respectwomen: </b>
  <span>better!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>edp445 has been unmuted</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>im back uglies, and good morning cucks and mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom: </b>
  <span>Good morning Iruma, please refrain from screaming at such an early hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>sorry mommy :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad: </b>
  <span>Thank you Kirumi &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom: </b>
  <span>No problem &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>really????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>in front of my fuckin salad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>piano kink is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>Saihara!!! watch your language!!! ^^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>ah, sorry Kaede. It slipped</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>WOAHHHH WOAH WOAHHHHHHHHHH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>just as surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>respectwomen: </b>
  <span>do not get the wrong idea! saihara-kun and i just wanted to show off our nails :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>yep, plus tenko is strictly lesbian and im straighter than kokichi’s back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>brattybetch: </b>
  <span>i got scoliosis</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>exactly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>XIWCEEOFEF LOL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>biglovablespacehimbo: </b>
  <span>my back hurts broski</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>bro i wonder why bro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>biglovablespacehimbo: </b>
  <span>bro what are you implying bro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>maybe thats why i got 2 minutes of sleep bro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>biglovablespacehimbo: </b>
  <span>bro look i was vibing bro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>VIBING AT 3AM WITHOUT ME??? BRO :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>biglovablespacehimbo: </b>
  <span>bro im sorry bro :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>not gonna questioning what just happned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink:</b>
  <span> Good because i dont think anybody is going to..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>bugboi is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>omg the purest being in the universe is here!11!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>my life just got 10x better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>brattybetch: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>brattybetch: </b>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>brattybetch: </b>
  <em>
    <span>BIG WOW</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>babe no :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>you made my day 100x betterrr &lt;3333</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>brattybetch: </b>
  <span>:0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>brattybetch: </b>
  <span>ugh my boyfriend sucks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>i love you too &lt;333</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>imagine being gay for ur boyfriend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>im bi u degenerate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>and tbh u would be gay for ur boyfriend if u had one</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>WHOOPS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>respectwomen: </b>
  <em>
    <span>run</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>I BEEN KNEW</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>rip rantaro, a father, a bro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>i call dancing with his grave</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>brattybetch: </b>
  <span>i am his husband, so i get to idiot &gt;:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kibble is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kibble: </b>
  <span>And I’m his wife, so I also get to!!! ^^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>ok :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>who ate all the froot loops????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad: </b>
  <span>There are no more Froot Loops?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom: </b>
  <span>Oh? That’s odd...I just bought those.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>brattybetch:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>brattybetch is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>WDSXIISNXNEIEA(@*NX)@ I ECIEMC$UVFB^NH E IMF IG </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>I cant believe Rantaro is dead omg :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bigtittybetch: </b>
  <span>rip</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>rip in pieces</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>rest in pussy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bigtittybetch: </b>
  <span>oh and to answer your question iruma, im pretty sure kokichi ate all the froot loops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <em>
    <span>he’s looking to die isnt he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>Rip Kokichi!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>Can I help?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>yes, yes u may.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>i lived bitches</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>respectwomen: </b>
  <span>barely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>i barely lived bitches</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>and pls dont kill my boyfriend or i will kill mice elf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>mice elf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>mice elf? myself?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>biglovablespacehimbo:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>biglovablespacehimbo: </b>
  <span>ahaha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>LOL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>i am so </span>
  <em>
    <span>gay</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>oh god what happened????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>Let me guess rantaro blinked those stupidly pretty eyelashes of his??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>....thanks?</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You’re now private chatting ‘piano kink’!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shuuuu: </b>
  <span>kaito is just. i love him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaeeee: </b>
  <span>whats new?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shuuuu: </b>
  <span>he walked in after his morning work out like… looking so illegally hot. like shirtless and sweaty and SEXY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shuuuu: </b>
  <span>KAEDE HE IS SO HOT IM SO RED RN IM PANICKING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaeeee: </b>
  <span>DOES HE SEE YOU???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shuuuu:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shuuuu: </b>
  <span>idk im too scared to look up im staring at my phone rn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shuuuu: </b>
  <span>i can hear kokichi laughing at me i think people can see how red i am fuck fuck fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shuuuu: </b>
  <span>im going to the kitchen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaeeee: </b>
  <span>LOL!! thats a good idea! just hide from the gay-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shuuuu: </b>
  <span>WHY WHY WHY HE WALKED INTO THE KITefleef</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shuuuu: </b>
  <span>he’s gettin water ok ok i dont think he’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shuuuu: </b>
  <span>ABORT</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>class of dumbasses</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>i have never seen saihara run so fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>LOLOLOL SHUICHI!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>wdwd ef f eced p d n0dpn oed3c0pec[p  9p</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>biglovablespacehimbo: </b>
  <span>i was just tryna talk dude, why’d ya run off???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>IM ROLLING SHUICHI PLS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>uh ok hi saihara uh ok u can alright this is fine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>why is shyhara snuggling into rantaro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>SERIOUSLY???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kibble: </b>
  <span>This is gold, omg I love today</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>brattybetch: </b>
  <span>I HAVE THIS ALL ON CAMERA</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>shuuuu and kaeeee</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaeeee: </b>
  <span>shuichi!!! LOL!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shuuuu: </b>
  <span>he walked up to me and i panicked ok????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaeeee: </b>
  <span>dude you gotta talk to him. its been a week!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shuuuu: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shuuuu: </b>
  <span>fine, but tell him to put a shirt on!!</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>class of dumbasses</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>Momota-kun!!! saihara said to put a shirt on</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>biglovablespacehimbo:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>biglovablespacehimbo: </b>
  <span>is that why he ran off???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>maybeee</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>brattybetch: </b>
  <span>yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>brattybetch:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>just put a shirt on its very uncomfortable</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>harukawa you have no say in this he’s ur boyfriend of course u wanna see him shirtless</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>i think he’s trying to suffocate himself with my shoulder because he is not moving</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>SAIHARA!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>nevermind he moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>good!! he cant die before he gets married to me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>see no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>:(((</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>oop yall better get ready</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>yall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>yall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bugboi: </b>
  <span>Yall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom: </b>
  <span>yall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>brattybetch: </b>
  <span>yall</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>sh,, ut ur ,,m,, ou,,t h,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>LOL!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>shit i dont wanna be late for class so im gonna get goin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>cya sluts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>edp445 is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>gaysahara is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>biglovablespacehimbo: </b>
  <span>why is he so jumpy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>Dunno!! he’s been like that as of recently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>yeah and we totally dont know why</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>XSWDFF&lt;CI&gt;D C FC#C</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>koKoOChI</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>KOKOOCHIE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>brattybetch’s name has been changed to kokoochie</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>i hate everything</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>ykw im gonna cry u dick</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>BAHAHAHAHAHAMIIMEIM#MIEGMEG </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>IM CACKLING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom: </b>
  <span>Class starts in 10 minutes!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>biglovablespacehimbo:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>biglovablespacehimbo is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>piano kink is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>avocado is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kokoochie is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dad is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mom is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>class of dumbasses</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>gaysahara is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>being gay sucks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>homophobe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>how am i homophobic if i am gay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>some gays hate gay people. like kaito</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>biglovablespacehimbo: </b>
  <span>????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>biglovablespacehimbo: </b>
  <span>im bi fyi, and no i dont hate gay people idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>you’re bi???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>biglovablespacehimbo: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>biglovablespacehimbo is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>there he goes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>Again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>did something happen maki?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>well,,, yeah. i didnt expect him to take it so badly but..i guess he did</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>i’ll tell you later.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi looked up from his phone. He was sitting on a couch in the lounge, next to Kaede. She looked concentrated on the conversation she was having with Maki over the phone, so he kept quiet. He stared up ahead of him. Kaito was in the dining hall, sitting alone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weird, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Shuichi. He stood and quietly made his way over to the table Kaito was sitting out. He pulled out a chair in front of him and sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito looked up, met with a soft smile and those warm gray eyes. He couldn’t help but stare for a bit before he looked back down at his phone. Shuichi chuckled lightly and reached across the table, plucking the phone out of his hands. “C’mon! Talk to your sidekick, will ya’?” he grinned cheekily. Kaito stared for a while longer, before he began to smile as well. “Oh alright, ya’ got me!” He boasted, that iconic grin plastered onto his face once again. Shuichi’s cheeks seemed to turn a light pink and he laughed, sliding Kaito’s phone back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I have a question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito raised an eyebrow, “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you seemed a little..off. Did something happen between Harukawa-san and you?” he’s eyebrows furrowed and his expression changed to one of concern. Kaito’s eyebrow raised and he laughed, “What gave you that impression?” he asked. Shuichi frowned, “Momota-kun…” he said softly. Kaito went silent for a moment and sighed. “Maki Roll and I..uh...not going as smoothly as I thought,” he admitted. “When you started ignoring us I kind of distanced myself...and so did she, so it’s been kind of bumpy. It seems we’re having a bit of a...sexual awakening per say. But I’m sure things will get better!” his chipper attitude returned and he smiled. Shuichi stared for a bit, “Oh…” Well the chance of ever getting with Kaito is slowly raising, but knowing Kaito. He’s probably right. Things will get better for sure and he’ll just go back to pining after his bestfriend once again. He rested his head in his palm, “That’s good to know.” he forced out, smiling softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>class of dumbasses</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>God, Maki do you see them?!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>i guess i see what you’re saying...kaito is..very oblivious now that you say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>AHEM</span>
  <em>
    <span>HIMBO</span>
  </em>
  <span>AHEM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>biglovablespacehimbo: </b>
  <span>im still here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>WHOOPS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>welcome back lover boy!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>piano kink changed biglovablespacehimbo’s name to loverboy!!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
  <span>????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>oh lord jesus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>this is so sad amami play despacito</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>pls shut up baby</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>make me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>avocado is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kokoochie is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>they fuckin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kibble is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>threesome??? damn no sleep tonight i guess</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>I bet u 20 bucks that kokichi bottoms!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>i bet you 30 bucks that rantaro bottoms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>i bet you your life savings that keebo tops</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>oh noes!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>im on iruma’s side</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>SAIHARA!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>money</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
  <span>im on iruma’s side too bro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>thats low kaito… :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
  <span>i gotta stick with my sidekick</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>boyfriend*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
  <span>sidekick*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>sure sure you’re literally giving him bedroom eyes as we speak</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara:</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>edp445: </b><span>gay</span> <span>silence.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>iruma you know he has a girlfriend right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>….he does?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
  <span>yep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
  <span>a girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>why do you sound so disappointed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
  <span>im not!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>this is just sad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>i honestly agree</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>maki, he is literally your boyfriend???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>i know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
  <span>she knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>???????????????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>okay im going to tenko’s</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>bye!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>gaysahara is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>okay. care to explain?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>i think im lesbian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>ok?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
  <span>you really should have told me a while ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>i just realized, ok? im sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
  <span>no you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didnt </span>
  </em>
  <span>just realize. you told me you’ve known this for a couple of months now maki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>avocado is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>that sounds kind of homophobic momota.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
  <span>i am bi, for the last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>wow feisty,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
  <span>im just gonna go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>woah woah kaibro, no need to get so mad. it happens okay? we all realize like pussy or dick at one point</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
  <span>was that supposed to make me feel better?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
  <span>when you put it like that it makes it a lot worse</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>wow jeez, im not a therapist talk to Mom about this not me-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
  <span>you’re right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>loverboy!!! is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>respectwomen is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>respectwomen: </b>
  <span>wow, tenko is very confused and actually feels sympathy for that degenerate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>kaibro is not a degenerate!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>the only thing he generates is happinjkjhfelev ;f  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>avocado is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>respectwomen: </b>
  <span>iruma, tenko wants to know how long till the soundproof is fixed???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>im on it babes, just hold on a bit!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>why did i just hear rantaro bust the biggest nut of his life</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wwowowowowow thx for actually reading this &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. idek what this is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ratruma: and together we are</p><p>rathara: RATATOUILLE</p><p>rataro: LMAOOOO</p><p>rataede: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAA</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, a little update from kris. sorry for the lack of updates for a bit. i've decided i wanna change up some things so as of today, a couple ships will be rendered and my style of writing specific characters will change! so enjoy this small(ish?) chapter before things sorta change.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>class of dumbasses</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>pick up lines, go!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
  <span>are u covid-19 cuz u make me </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>uh ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>are you jesus because i wanna crucify you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>are you a toe because i want you to feel pain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>wow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>are you amami because die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>WOW SAIHARA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>are you rantaro because damn you a bottom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>harukawa and kaede, pay up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink:</b>
  <span> you have no evidence!! &gt;:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
  <span>i think my lack of sleep was enough evidence</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>poor baby :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
  <span>i am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>big boy </span>
  </em>
  <span>for your information &gt;:C</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>omg u little uwu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!: </b>
  <span>stop callin me LITTLE :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>Whoops!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>otakushit is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>RANTARO </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>no no shut up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>no u cannot use my concealer to hide your hickies. now leave me alone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>uh…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>loverboy!!!:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kokoochie is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kibble is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kibble: </b>
  <span>guilty</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>sure as hell you are. now tsumugi cmon lemme borrowwww</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>tfw you’re single</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>can relate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>edp445: </b><span>^</span> <span>rt</span></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito had a habit of falling in love easily. Now it wasn’t exactly a bad thing, but it was very worrying. He’d been crushing on Maki Harukawa for most of the school year, and when they started dating a couple months back everything seemed to be going swell! They were both happy, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was going wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maki had come out as lesbian recently, which marked the end of their journey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Kaito mad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never would he be mad at somebody for coming out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But was he disappointed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, very. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It kind of made him want to lay in bed all day and not get up to face the world, and maybe that’s what he’d do! Kirumi could tell Miss Usami that he’s sick and can’t make it to class, and maybe―just </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>―he could have a day to himself for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved going to class and seeing all his friends and such, but at this point in time all he wanted to do is curl up into a ball and disappear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito didn’t like this side of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<b>class of dumbasses</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>loverboy!!! is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom: </b>
  <span>Momota said he’s not feeling well, so he won’t be attending class today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>avocado: </b>
  <span>awe...what happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom: </b>
  <span>he thinks he may have a cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>he was just fine yesterday though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>i don’t think we should question it any further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>Awe, tell him i hope he feels better!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>respectwomen: </b>
  <span>tell the degenerate that he needs to get better because then who will tenko beat!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>rantaro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>rantaro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bigtittybetch: </b>
  <span>rataro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano kink: </b>
  <span>RATARO-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>piano kink changed avocado’s name to rataro</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>rataro changed piano kink’s name to rataede</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>wow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>i kinda like it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>same…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>gaysahara: </b>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>gaysahara changed his name to rathara</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>edp445 changed her name to ratruma</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>and together we are</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>RATATOUILLE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>LMAOOOO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>BAHAHAHAHAHAHAA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>LMFAO SAIHARAAAA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>respectwomen: </b>
  <span>what is this ratastrophe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>IM GONNA PEE MYSELCEFFVV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>ST OP P IMM A PI S SMY SELF</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>bigtittybetch changed her name to ratimiko</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratimiko: </b>
  <span>im crying wtf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad: </b>
  <span>Ah, humanity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>creep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom: </b>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mom changed her name to Rat Mother</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>MOMT O O????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>BAHAHAHAHAHACRII&lt;EMN$(RNI</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>ew what what is this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>disgusting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>you probably have rats in ur coochie kokichi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>cuz u STANK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>IRUMAW X#MM#DMX&lt;#XX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>i knew rantaro had stds</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>i am going to pe e mys elf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>wher eie s my fm inaler</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>DE A D DD D DDD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>loverboy!!! is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>loverboy!!! has changed his name to kaitoes</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>murder is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>woah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>we wont question it momota-kun!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>it’s alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>broski are u and harukawa good?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>we left off on good terms</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>is that why you wont be here today? need some time to yourself?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>correct sidekick!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>:)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>good god i cant</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>dude im gonna have an aneuyrism</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>rataro the boomer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat Mother: </b>
  <span>it’s not very nice to call Amami old!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>guess ive been exposed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>CHILD PREDATOR</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>amami the boomer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>i get it im 56 years old jesus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>dude you look pretty young for 56</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>cum does wonders for the skin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>disgusting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god: </b>
  <span>is that what rantaro applies to his face in the morning?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratimiko: </b>
  <span>he grew his eyelashes with kokichi’s cum</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>ew stop thats fucking disgusting u rat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratimiko: </b>
  <span>i cannot take offense to that name because i am a rat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>HISS RABIES</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>RABIES</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>RABIES</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>rat infestation ewwwww</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>they’re kinda cute tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>no homo and no hetero</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>*depressed rat noises*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>expected that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>why wont kaito-senpai marry rat-chan!!! :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>uh which rat-chan??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratimiko: </b>
  <span>me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>this is very overwhelming</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god: </b>
  <span>atua senses a harem</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>atua needs to shut up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god: </b>
  <span>WHA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god: </b>
  <span>QWHA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god: </b>
  <span>SIIMWX I HAAH????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>u broke her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>i cant believe angie is dead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>wait!!! kaito is trying to run away from us!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>ahhaha what no…!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat Mother: </b>
  <span>I think you’re scaring him children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>do not mind my sister for i am the finest rat of them all! ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>what drugs did yasuhiro give you shu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>Yasuhiro Hagakure, the SHSL Weed Seller</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>LMAOOOOO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>im not on drugs!! :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>once upon a time, johnny’s papa said: “telling lies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>d</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>did he just</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>he</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>he did</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>shyhara thats ur boy go gettem</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>huh?? shuichi has always been my boy! yk my bro! right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>...bro..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>brooo!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>＠＾▽＾＠</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>this is so cute</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat Mother: </b>
  <span>Class Starts in 5 Minutes!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat Mother: </b>
  <span>Also, Momota I have alerted Ms. Usami that you will not be attending class today. Have a nice day to yourself! ^^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>thanks mom!!! &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rat Mother is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kokoochie is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ratruma is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>rataro is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ratimiko is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>god is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>respectwomen is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>otakushit is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kibble is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>rataede is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<b>momota &lt;3 and shu &lt;3</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>hey momota-kun, you mind if i come visit you after class?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>momota &lt;3: </b>
  <span>oh hell no, of course i dont mind sidekick!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>great!! we can watch a movie or something..maybe to take your mind off of harukawa..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>momota &lt;3: </b>
  <span>hah...thanks shuichi, that’d actually be really nice :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>no problem kaito &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>this message has been deleted</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>oh its no problem momota-kun!</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fuck this is so bad lmao im sorry ill make up for it ;&gt;;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. shu the masochist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>rathara: Hi my name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.</p><p>murder: holy shit it gets me everytime.</p><p>rataro: WTF LMAO SAIHARA</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>operation saimota</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>good evening</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>yes yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>yessss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>why</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>it is your chance that is why my ratastic brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>it is like 2 am what are u on</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>kiibos dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>omg my poor son wtf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>for once tmi tmi but im glad you’re finally not a virgin bitch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>thx ratmomma</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>uh i was talking about kiibo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <em>
    <span>le sigh</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>ok ok so!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>rataede added murder</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>good news, the upperclassmen said that we’d be allowed to run a haunted house for the school festival</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>YESS!!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>uh, you too maki?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>you guys are pining idiots its fucking unbearable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>are u sure this is a plan to get kaito’s dick in saihara or a plan to get kaito to pee his fuckin pants</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>uh the plan is to get kaidiot to pee in shyhara</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>i meant cum whoops</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>both sound equally as disgusting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>but u want it doe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>maki dick check: how big?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>have fun with the imagery saihara:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>if you didnt realize, he wears grey sweatpants to training alot so..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>rip ur asshole saihara</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>DA MN </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>uh look at the time its time to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>heterosexual</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>lmao rip saihara’s gonna be in a wheelchair</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>better start a go fund me for asshole surgery</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>LMAO I VAN NOT  CBRBEAT HE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>BSSINSC?uWICIC I $@N</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>oh god</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <em>
    <span>OH NO</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>rathara is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>bet 1000 yen he’s rocking a hard on</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>bet 2000 yen he’s jerking off and moaning his name</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>pay up akamatsu cuz iruma is winnin this bet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>tbh idek why i tried smh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>i sorta wish the soundproof wasnt fixed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>ew</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>so whats the plan exactly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>we scare the cum out of kaito so he’s clinging onto shyhara for the entirety of the haunted house</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>id literally prefer any other idiom</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>is that an idiom???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <em>
    <span>idek</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>how are we even sure that he’ll go into the haunted house?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>ez </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>he’s so whipped if saihara asks him to go he’ll say yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>or he’s a huge masochist and will do anything saihara wants</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>i thought saihara was a masochist</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>its saihara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>saihara likes bdsm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>rathara is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>i do fuckin not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>so back to how we were gonna scare kaito so bad he cums himself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>shit i meant pees</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>look what u did iruma</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>guiltyyyy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>i know what scares him the most</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>no dont say it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>what???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>e</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span> ebo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>NO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>she sounds emo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara:</b>
  <span> Hi my name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>holy shit it gets me everytime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>WTF LMAO SAIHARA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>LMAOOOOOO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>BAHAHAHAHAAHA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>we’re gonna dress up iruma like ebony dark’ness dementia ravenway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>what.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>fuck eat shit die</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>so</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>i hate this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>LMAO ARE U FR</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>stfu kaede</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>shhhhhh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>akamatsu, hush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>the complete and udder disre-fucking-spect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>omgomgomgomgomgomgomg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>here we go</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>ok so shuichi came over to study and i stfg he’s reading rn and he sometimes stumbles over his words so his eyebrows furrow and his nose scrunches up and its so cute like i think im so red but im glad its like 10 pm and its dark in his room so he cant see shit and i think jesus is trying to protect me from outting myself like the gay mess i am</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>barfs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <em>
    <span>“omg fuyuhiko is so cute like he thinks hes so tough and when he gets mad he fuckin squeaks and it makes my heart soar like this is so out of character for me i think the matrix broke”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>ykw</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <em>
    <span>i retract my statement</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>he looked udlli rpcepw hw oh;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>they’re fucking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>too soon too soon they’re still emotionally constipated</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>i think he dropped his phone because saihara looked up and they made eye contact and now they’re staring at each other and blushing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>^^^ sounds about right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>very accurate</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>this is such a mess im crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>like your asshole?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>would u look at that? my appetite is gone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>that imagery</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>FUCK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>have you seen angie’s furry porn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>that is literally vomit inducing </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>furry porn wtf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>omfg i left</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>are u serious why</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>ok so maki was right we stared at each other and i sorta kept looking at his lips and he noticed and then he told me that i should probably get going and i kinda just ran</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>DAMNIT MOMOTA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>cries</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>this is hopeless yall are hopeless im done im done im done</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>can say the same for you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>for your fucking info i get that good pussy right kaede</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>babe stop</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>stop this is not helping</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>lord jesus christ i have never wanted to fuck somebody so bad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>i meant kiss</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>or did i mean fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>please help me :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>im fuckin lightheaded omg</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>free robux</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>who changed that chat name</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god: </b>
  <span>Ah, I don’t know, but Angie has an announcement to make!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>mhm mhm!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god: </b>
  <span>@everyone, The upperclassmen have informed me that we are being allowed to host a Haunted House for the festival. A big thanks to Akamatsu-san for taking it in her hands to ask! &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>oh its nothing angie! i thought it would be fun!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>yeah fun</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>stfu useless gay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>ugh shyhara out here being a masochist again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>i am not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratimiko: </b>
  <span>he is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratimiko: </b>
  <span>100%</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratimiko: </b>
  <span>a masochist</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>you wouldnt know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>but you know who would? ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>d o n o t </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>aha cough cough looks like i got corona guess i cant go the the festival big whoop smh smh so sad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>aweee! saihara and i were looking forward to it though…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>SHE STRUCK A NERVE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>BAHAHAHAAH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>huh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>uh yeah, i actually was looking forward to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>well uh, makiiiiii can go with u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>well yeah, but yk, she doesnt have much sympathy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>i dont</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>she doesnt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>and i quote: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The weak will be left to rot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>which means id ditch saihara</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>ewdcucedi9ocdced</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>rip saihara</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>barfs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>i knew he was pregert</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>pergnat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>gregnant</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>pregernat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>pregonat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>shut</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>party pooper</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad: </b>
  <span>I heard about the haunted house, which is great!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mom: </b>
  <span>Yes indeed, Akamatsu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>thanks mom and dad! &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>ill go</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>yayyy :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>hdcwhopdophoephcogd lk</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well now that all my classes for the semester are done, i have more time to update thisss :D</p><p> <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kristoefurry/blog/kristoefurry">my tumblr: kristoefurry &lt;333 i have art over there!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. confess alreadyyyy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>when im telling you i was so close to making kaito confess<br/>ughhhh<br/>im the writer of this and i just want these idiots to be together.<br/>but not yet... ;)</p><p>sorry for the short chapter! another one coming soon &lt;33</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>free robux</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>yo, where is </span>
  <em>
    <span>@rathara</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>ah! tenko is sorry, but saihara-kun is with her right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>oh, is he alright?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>tenko was just about to ask you! he didn’t look too good when he showed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>oh… did he tell you anything?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>no! tenko just assumed they were hanging out as usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>can i come get him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>of course! he’s actually asleep right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>alright :)</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of moments later, Kaito was carrying a sleeping Shuichi back to his dorm. The walk was silent of course, as Kaito didn’t want to wake him up. The fact that he’d just showed up at Tenko’s dorm silent was worrying. Shuichi was a quiet person, yeah, but he usually </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tenko when he was coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped his hand into Shuichi’s breast pocket and pulled out his key. He usually kept it in there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito slipped into Shuichi’s room and placed the key on the bookshelf next to his door. He’d make sure to put it somewhere else before he left. As gently as possible, he set Shuichi on his bed. Maybe he should change him into something more suitable for sleep?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mo...mo..ta..?” a soft voice croaked out. Kaito froze, face flushing red in the darkness of the detective’s room. “Oh shit, did I wake you up? I’m sorry―Tenko told me something was off, so I came to―err...sorry! Should I go?” Kaito blabbered, pointing to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...it’s alright. I’d like if you stayed...I...just need somebody to talk to, y’know?” he smiled softly. Kaito stood frozen, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. The tension rised in the room as they sat there and stared at each other before―</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I was born a female..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shu, I―”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...I guess I should have told you sooner. You’re my friends and I should trust you...but I was scared! What if you never talked to me again because..because I’m not as masculine as you thought..or..or―”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito sat next to him, and grabbed his hands, “Shuichi, look at me,” he said softly. The detective looked up at him, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. “Just because you’re trans doesn’t mean we’d stop talking to you...you know that right?” He drew one of his hands away and cupped Shuichi’s face with it, “I―we...will always love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi stared at the boy in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His hand is warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought as he nuzzled his face into the calloused hand cupping his cheek. Kaito chuckled, wiping away the stray tears rolling down his cheeks. “Remember that ok?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shuichi nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence continued, but this time...it was a comforting silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shu―”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay...please…” Shuichi pleaded, resting a hand over Kaito’s. The taller of the two froze, before nodding slowly. With the state Shuichi was in now, there was no way Kaito was going to say no. Plus! Spending the night with his crush? Fuck yeah! </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Right..yeah, I’ll...sleep on the floor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito raised an eyebrow, “Where do you suppose I sleep then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here...with me…” Shuichi patted the bed, and looked away flustered, “There’s enough space for the two of us,” he said softly. Kaito stared, cheeks becoming warm. Or were they always warm? He’d gotten so invested in the boy in front of them that he couldn’t even remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it’s almost always been like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a mantra in his mind, repeating itself over and over again. Every hour of they day, even when the detective was nowhere to be found. Kaito was so totally </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone </span>
  </em>
  <span>for this boy. He wanted to hold his hand, kiss those pouty lips, hold him close. He wanted Shuichi Saihara to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>his. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted to stand under the arch with him and say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I do”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruma was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaito is 100% whipped for Shuichi Saihara? And is it a bad thing? Most certainly not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he answered after a while. Even in the dark, he could see his face light up. “But I don’t...really have anything to wear...I could just run back to my room real quick and―”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “No! Don’t go...just...err...sleep in your boxers...?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In my...</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kaito was sure he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bright </span>
  </em>
  <span>red right now. “If that’s alright with you then…” he hesitated before taking off the incorrectly worn jacket he wore, as well as his button down and undershirt. It’s not like Shuichi </span>
  <em>
    <span>hasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen him shirtless...but pantless?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly he stripped himself of his pants, tossing them off somewhere. He’d get them in the morning. “Err...Momota-kun...can I,” he paused, “Can I wear your shirt?” he asked. “Hah? I mean, sure why not?” he picked up the shirt at his feet and tossed it to Shuichi. Then turned around so at least he could have some privacy while he changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next thing you know, the two were in bed, Shuichi’s head on Kaito’s bare chest and Kaito’s arms around his waist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Cuddling is manly!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kaito had said earlier. Probably just an excused to get to told him close.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. kiyo and the toe fetish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kai: im scared</p><p> </p><p>otakushit: say sike rn kiyo</p><p> </p><p>otakushit: KIYO SAY SIKE RN</p><p> </p><p>taro &lt;3: SAY SIKE PLZ PLZ PLZ</p><p> </p><p>kibble: I-</p><p> </p><p>edp445: oh my god</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for not posting for a while! here ya go lovelies &lt;3 (and i also got rid of a chapter. this chaos fic doesnt need plot points LMAO-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>roux</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>im in tears i-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>whats so funny what the hell</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>my side hurts omg omg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>my respiratory system is failing actually shut up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kaitoes is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>ok can you guys not spam my phone as i attempt to study</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>murder is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>keyword: attempt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>otakushit is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>ah, hello tsumugi :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>whipped</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>whipped</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>saihara, i know you aint talking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>..............</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>exactly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>why are the rats laughin so hard anyway</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>$IRIMRMFUNR44oirf4vc4r0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>LMAOOOO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>EDefifovu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>ok my mom called and said she found a cat with explosive diarrhea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>what is the i s s u e???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>kaito’s legs just gave out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>.......... how would you know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>we went to get snacks together. he just mcfucking fell</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>i think</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>ok he is alive</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>he’s laughing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>saihara rn: “GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>PFVEOFVneiyvflvf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>accurate asf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>shyhara the shsl alpha</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>tenkocopter is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>ABSOLUTELY NOT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>BYE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>tenkocopter kicked ratruma! :(</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>bitch im up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>im up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>da fuq</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>bitch im up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>i hate you guys</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>momgay is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
  <span>CRYPTID SPOTTED</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>momgay: </b>
  <span>i will eat your toes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kaitoes: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>rathara changed kaitoes’ name to kai</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>WOAHHHH KAI WITH NO TOES</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>otakushit: </b><span>holy fuck kaede</span> <span>i love her?</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>woah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>BAHAHAHAFIIFVRFVIM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>yk i think “her” is harumaki ngl</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kokoochie is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kokoochie added ratruma</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>you are correct you absolute buffoon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>kiz kiz fal in lov</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>are you ok kokichi?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>no he is not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kokoochie: </b>
  <span>shut up kaidiot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kai changed kokoochie’s name to smashed koochie</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>quite accurate am i right kokichi?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>smashed koochie: </b>
  <span>dieeeeee omg die die die die you’re so mean to me WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>rathara added fuyuhiccup</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fuyuhiccup: </b>
  <span>uhhhhhhhhh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>wtf did you do to my son you little bitch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>SHYHARA SNAPPED</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>nah nah iruma this is BUFFHARA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fuyuhiccup: </b>
  <span>your son??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>did i mf stutter you sapling sized h o u e. how dare you snatch the innocence of my son kokichi ouma</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>smashed koochie: </b>
  <span>hiko im so sorry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fuyuhiccup: </b>
  <span>wtf do you want me to say?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fuyuhiccup: </b>
  <span>that your son fucked me into next tuesday?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>kokichi tops????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fuyuhiccup: </b>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>fuyuhiccup has left the chat :(</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>smashed koochie is offline!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>im DEAD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>holy shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>HBSHZJWJJXJWJZJA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>smashed koochie is online!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>smashed koochie changed their name to kooch</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kooch: </b>
  <span>shumai do you have scoliosis~?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>uhhh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kooch:</b>
  <span> why is your back all hunched like that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>what are u even talking abt?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kooch: </b>
  <span>im hanging out with saihara-chan!!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>shu,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>kaito,,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>omw buddy &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>thx kaito &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>eyes emoji</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>we’re not datin,,,,,yet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>^ this message is no longer available </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kooch: </b>
  <em>
    <span>YET</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>are u fuckin serious</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>this hurts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>momgay: </b>
  <span>shut up tsumugi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kooch: </b>
  <span>so tsumugi~~~ how’s maki roll? nishishi~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>hush</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>hush</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kibble is online!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>bugboi is online!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <em>
    <span>baby……. heart eyes</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kibble: </b>
  <span>hello amami &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>this class’s most wholesome couple</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kooch: </b>
  <span>“wholesome”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kibble: </b>
  <span>we dont talk about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>I knew it!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>miu aint wrong. they're precious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <em>
    <span>heart eyes</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>saihara,,,, </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart eyes</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>shu open uP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>Sorry!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kooch: </b>
  <span>what did momota-chan just give you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>can you not tell the entire fucking world? its none of your business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kooch: </b>
  <span>awee~ swo mwean únù</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kai muted kooch for 5 minutes :(</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>ah no, kaito its alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>you sure?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>mhm,, actually i think its time i tell them :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>yall are dating and he handed u a vibrator didnt he</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>there are so many wrong things in that sentence</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>actually, no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>im trans, and kaito came to give me my binder &lt;5</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>np, shu &lt;4</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>they’re broken</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>AHHHHHHHHHHHH YEESSSS OMG TENKO IS SO HAPPY FOR SAIHARA-KUN &lt;33333</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>AWEEE SAIHARAAAA &lt;3333</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>AWE FUCK YEAH THATS EVEN BETTER SHYHARA &lt;333</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>thanks for telling us, saihara. love you for you &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>ahh! saihara, im so happy for you! thank you for telling us! &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bugboi: </b>
  <span>Gonta supports Saihara-kun!! &lt;333</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kibble: </b>
  <span>Same! I support your transition!! &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kooch: </b>
  <span>as much of a dick as i can be, thank you for telling us, shumai. im honestly glad you decided to come tell us. i support fully of your transition and will do anything i can to show such support. love you lots shumai, im so proud &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>K,,,,KOKIC,,,H,,,I</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>OUMA-KUN UMZUU&lt;ZOZDUZRU$ZRFMGT%</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>momgay:</b> <span>that was nice of you, tentacle porn. and congrats saihara &lt;3</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kooch: </b>
  <span>TE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kooch: </b>
  <span>TENTAcle</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rat Mother is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat Mother: </b>
  <span>Sorry for being late. Thank you Saihara for letting us know. &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>but mcr is still bad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>i just came out to you,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>and you still,,, have,,, the audacity,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>to shame me,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dad is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad: </b>
  <span>Congratulations, Saihara. Love you &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>rat brother, im glad you are now my rat brother, rataro love u &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>such,,, powerful words,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>god is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god: </b>
  <span>Atua and Angie congratulate you!! &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>i was like the first person to figure out but,,, i support ya buddy &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>thank,,, you all,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>except harukawa</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <em>
    <span>how dare u slander gerard way</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>i said what i said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>lmao i bet harukawa listens to ayesha erotica</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>wrong bitch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>i do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kooch: </b>
  <span>whore</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>i fucking hate it here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>same</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>we can never have a wholesome moment</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>ever</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>ok so i see celeste laughing with sunshine egg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>byakuya fuckin togami walks past this hoe, steals one of her hair extension clip thingies</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>runs</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>i can hear mondo screaming “RUN BABE RUN”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>i hate this school</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kooch: </b>
  <span>hey shumai! i got us a job at femboy hooters~!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>YOU DID WHAEDODCORFC&lt;OEDCRFI&lt;OEOD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>WHA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>AHAHAHHAHAHAHAMMOMCEIDOD&lt;EDEDNIED</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>BAHIDO&lt;D#ID#EOD#O</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>SSJKEIDECDO$CIC&lt;OED</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rat Mother: </b>
  <span>Kokichi, that’s.... very inappropriate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kooch: </b>
  <span>awe...i was only trying to be nice,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kooch: </b>
  <span>i did it for you shumai!! for your own good!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>WHAT PART OF IVCMXOXOX%&lt;O%GT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>MOMOTA IS FUMING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>I CANT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>WHAT PART OF WORKING AT </span>
  <em>
    <span>FEMBOY H O O T E R S </span>
  </em>
  <span>IS TRYING TO BE NICE????????????????? IS GETTING SEXUALLY HARASSED NICE????? HMM???? HM??!?!?!?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>IS GETTING CATCALLED AND FLIRTED AND TOUCHED NICE???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>IS GETTING M O N E Y INBETWEEN YOUR T I D D I ES NICE????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>a lot of detail, huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>kaito worked at femboy hooters and got money placed inbetween his tiddies</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <em>
    <span>we dont talk about that</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otaku: </b>
  <span>this is like that protective boyfriend fanfic trope!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratruma: </b>
  <span>TSUMUGI</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataro: </b>
  <span>BAHAAIRE$O$OO&lt;$TOS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>its honestly more like the friend to lovers mutual resolved sexual tension one</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rataede: </b>
  <span>HARUKAWA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god:</b>
  <span> Angie sees what Ouma-kun is trying to do here!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>is he trying to get shu, KIDNAPPED??? AND RAPED?? AND M U R D ERE  D???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rathara: </b>
  <span>ahhhh calm downnnn ^^;;;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kooch: </b>
  <span>yeah!!! :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kai changed 7 names</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rat boy: </b>
  <span>WAAAAA SO MEAN MOMOTA-CHANNNNN~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>awe shit i remember this nameeeee</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>nostalgia.......</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>o</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>kaito,,,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>shu,,,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momma! &lt;3: </b>
  <span>Awe, this is quite the cute name Momota. Thank you, &lt;3.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>&lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>hey can we just</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>love and appreciate kaidiot hours?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: y e s</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>he’s like,,,,,jesus,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>witchy &lt;3: </b>
  <span>kaito gives good hugs. very cuddly boy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro &lt;3: </b>
  <span>THIS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro &lt;3: </b>
  <span>THis Na mE </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro &lt;3: </b>
  <span>heart eyesss</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>&lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rat boy: </b>
  <span>he’s alright…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro &lt;3: </b>
  <span>shut it rat boy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>yeah u purple dinosaur</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bugboi: </b>
  <span>Gonta is glad to have Momota-kun as a friend! &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>thanks bug buddy! &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>p ur ple dino sa</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>are u calling me barney</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>yes i am</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano!! &lt;3: </b>
  <span>we love you momota-kun!!! &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>especially</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>shut your fuck and go listen to ke$ha harukawa-san</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>SHUICHI-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>ok emo boy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>she listens to ayesha erotica</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>I said that didn’t I?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>shut the fuck up </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>momgay: </b>
  <span>iruma actually shut up omg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bugboi: </b>
  <span>sorry iruma-san! but hoshi is trying to sleep right now…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>amami and kiibo im sorry but they take the cake for most wholesome couple</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro &lt;3: </b>
  <span>i cant even be mad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>i only shut up for gonta &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bugboi: </b>
  <span>&lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano!! &lt;3: </b>
  <span>Wow im not here ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>I LOVE YOU KAEDE AKAMATSU BABY ANGEL SWEETHEART LOML &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano!! &lt;3: </b>
  <span>I LOVE YOU TOO MY GORGEOUS GIRL GENIUS &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>tfw you’re single</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>lmao-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>mood</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rat boy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>sigh </span>
  </em>
  <span>cant relate B)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>be quiet barney</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rat boy: </b>
  <span>BAR</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rat boy: </b>
  <span>BARnEy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>are we gonna move on from the fact that i work at femboy hooters now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>rat boy: </b>
  <span>nope!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>shu?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>hmm?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>you’re quitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>ok :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>masochistttt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>masochist~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>witchy &lt;3: </b>
  <span>bdsmmmm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>shyhara likes bondage B)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>im shuichi, not korekiyo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad: </b>
  <span>Wow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>THE SHADEEEEEEEE~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>its ok dad, we dont judge</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>unless you have a foot fetish</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>and im sure that doesnt apply to anybody here right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dad is offline!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>RIGHT??????????????</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momma! &lt;3: </b>
  <span>Oh....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>im scared</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>say sike rn kiyo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>KIYO SAY SIKE RN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro &lt;3: </b>
  <span>SAY SIKE PLZ PLZ PLZ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kibble: </b>
  <span>I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>oh my god</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>piano!! &lt;3: </b>
  <span>um.... we dont discriminate....right....?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>witchy &lt;3: </b>
  <span>kinda worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>tenko would expect such from a degenerate male!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god: </b>
  <span>It ain’t too late to repent kiyo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>he’s not saying sike</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro &lt;3: </b>
  <span>hol y</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>YALL WILDIN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>IM LIVID</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>IM SCREAMINGIXIE$(XUU#xGIXEGEIXEOOE)*X#(&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>uhm....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>kiyo be like: “mmmmm toe fungus”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>BYEEEE IXROXXTVO&lt;X%TVITO$X&lt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>BAHAHAHAHAHAA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dad is online!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad: </b>
  <em>
    <span>eyes emoji</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dad is offline!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>HE MEMED</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>THATS NOT THE POINT</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. omg omg im here wtf im so sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>didnt need them anyway. boney african feet ryoma </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>momgay:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>BONEY A</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>SHUT UPP IMXZIVM&lt;$IV&lt;$X</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momma &lt;3: </b>
  <span>Kokichi-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>BONEY AFRICAN FEET NOOOOOOOOO EXOXOMRVOXVOMOV</span>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YOOOO IM SOSOSOSOSOSORRY IM HERE AND THIS GARBAGE IS ALSO BACK</p><p>this chapter has been in my drafts for a while and my style of writing chatfics has changed soooo plz im so sorry take this chapter ill write a better one soooon</p><p>love y'all and make sure to follow <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kristoefurry/blog/kristoefurry">my tumblr: kristoefurry &lt;333 i have art over there!</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>so most people arent stayin at the dorms so.. who’s here and who aint?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kibble: </b>
  <span>I’m here!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro &lt;3: </b>
  <span>im getting on my flight so no im not on campus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>im here. but ill be babysitting later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>i have a con next week so i wont be here then. i’ll probably be here for the summer. i still have cons tho so i’ll be in and out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bugboi: </b>
  <span>Gonta is here! He doesn’t have anything to do so he’ll be on campus! ^^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>momgay: </b>
  <span>i have a tennis tournament coming up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>when?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>momgay: </b>
  <span>on monday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>damn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>saihara-kun is working on some cases so he wont be very active on the chat but he’s here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>and doesnt akamatsu-san have a music camp?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>yeah, she left earlier this morning :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>shu &lt;3 is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>kaito’s at space camp. he’ll be back on the 28th.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>WHAT??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>bro kaito honestly dipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>what did we expect from kaito though? im guessing its with jaxa right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>the one and only :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>HES GONNA BE GONE FOR LONGER THAN HE NORMALLY ISSSS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>FUCK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>when kaede, rantaro, and tsumugi get back, kaito is gonna be the only one still goneeee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>im pretty sure rantaro’s gonna have several more trips dude</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kibble: </b>
  <span>Actually, Amami-kun’s uncle is only letting him go on one trip. He’s scared of him getting hurt again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kibble: </b>
  <span>Amami never specified… but during one of his trips he almost got himself killed. He ended up in the E.R. for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>ah, thats understandable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>thats―worrying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>rantaro-kun is worrying in general.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>actually, tenko admits that isnt the first time he got himself hurt. it happens a lot. tenko never knows why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ratboy is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>HEYYYY </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>oh my god he’s still here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Momma &lt;3 is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dad is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momma &lt;3: </b>
  <span>Good morning, you all!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad: </b>
  <span>Yes, greetings :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>hey alexa how do you get rid of kokichi ouma</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>fuck. when did i click that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>WOW</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>ah, tsumugi you might wanna turn off text-to-speech</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>yeah good call saihara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>well im hereeee and i am queeer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>ugh it feels so off. i literally waited for kaidiot to make a smart comment, forgetting he isnt here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>being honest i actually expected that too. where’s momota-chan?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>fortunately, he’s away from you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>space camp</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>oh, damn. till the 28th???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>unfortunately, yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>what the hecking snickerdoodle pie with whipped cream and sprinkles, momota-chan is gone but k i y o is still here???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad: </b>
  <span>Why do hate me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momma &lt;3: </b>
  <span>That isn’t very nice Kokichi. Keep your brash comments to yourself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <em>
    <span>sniffles </span>
  </em>
  <span>thwis iswnt faiw…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>hey tojo-san, do you have a butter knife?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momma &lt;3: </b>
  <span>At the moment, I’m not at campus, Harukawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <em>
    <span>ill go find one myself then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>murder is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momma &lt;3: </b>
  <span>Shoot, I’m unfortunately not there to intervene, Guji darling, could you please restrain Harukawa for me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad: </b>
  <span>Currently, I’m not at the academy either. And Momota isn’t here so, Kokichi may just have to die for today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>REALLY??? OMG OMG</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>not it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>not it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>momgay: </b>
  <span>not it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kibble: </b>
  <span>Not it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>KIIBOY????? KIIBOY PLEASE-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kibble: </b>
  <span>The robophobia has gotten to me. I’m sick of being discriminated. Fuck him up Harukawa-san.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>LMAO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>bugboi: </b>
  <span>Gonta is sorry, but after Ouma-kun mistreated Gonta’s bug friends, please ‘fuck him up’ Harukawa-san!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>momgay: </b>
  <span>GOKUHARA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>JESUS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>FUCKKKKKKING HELLL EVEN GO NT  A</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>murder is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>thank you gonta. i will exterminate the rat. for you, kiibo, and momota....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>OH MY GOD IS THIS REALLY IT?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>MOMOTA-CHAN ISNT EVEN HERE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>he’s always here…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>in spirit... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>FUKC</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>IS THIS WHAT I GET FOR NOT KILLING THAT CISHET E A R L I E R????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>why is cishet the most offensive thing you could ever say. i have mild depression just because you said that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>i just...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>i just honestly cant believe this is the end of my existence</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>i’d like to say i love you mom even tho you dont exist anymore. i love you dice, you’re my only family and i truly appreciate the compassion you’ve showed me. thank you dad for shooting me out of your ballsacks. you made a mistake and honestly thank you for making that mistake. now i can establish world dominance. thank y</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>oh gosh, i’ll be right there ouma-kun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>YES, my lord and saviour and the LOML shumai &lt;3333333</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>saihara you FUCKER.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>im not saving ouma-kun because i like him. im saving him because you could be charged for murder, given a life sentence, and you’ll never get married to tsumugi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>good point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>PHEW</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kai is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>MOMOTA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>MOMOTA-CHAN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>KAIDIOT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>YOU’RE HERE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>kaitooooo :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>happy saihara-kun is the cutest saihara-kun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>witchy is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>witchy: </b>
  <span>can i not perform a ritual without having my phone spammed? thx.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>witchy is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>FUCK- TENKO FORGOT ABOUT HIMIKO AND ANGIE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>FUCK WITCHY AND RELIGIOUS GIRL. KAIDIOT IS HERE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>momota?? SAY SOMETHING.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>baby, calm down-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>MOMOTA-CHAN ARE YOU ALIVE???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kai is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>KAITO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span> no :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>tenko is only straight for saihara-kun he’s so cute omg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>WOW MOMOTA-CHAN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>YOU BITCH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>MOTHERFUCKER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>momgay: </b>
  <span>MOMOTA YOU BALL JUGGLING DICK WEED</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>god is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>god: </b>
  <span>Momota-kun you monkey ass toe suckling titty sucking hairy-balled Chris Breezy circus clown mother fucking baby cocked BITCH.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>god is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>so what were you saying about himiko and angie?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>jesus christ angie... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>ok that was a bit far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>did she lie?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>dont answer that nvm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>he might have just been looking at his messages. we did sort of spam his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>tenko agrees! and saihara, you should probably finish your case... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>oh fuck- right, sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>shu &lt;3 is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>ah, tenko remembers the day momota-kun punted a football into juzo-sensei’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>that was terrifying. kaito was dead for like a month</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>dead????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <em>
    <span>W A S</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>bold of you to assume kaito is alive</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>momgay:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momma &lt;3:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad: </b>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>momgay: </b>
  <span>what the fuck shirogane</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>what do you mean kaito isnt alive</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>yo yo-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>tsumugi no what the actual go over your head like a snapback uploaded a picture double tap that and your flow’s so old granddad bruh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>DID YOU-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>yo-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momma &lt;3: </b>
  <span>Shirogane, are you alright?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>momgay: </b>
  <span>bro... is kaito really dead??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>oh my goddddd...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>HOW DOES SHYHARA FEEL RIGHT NOW</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>his future husband...was a ghost...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>a ghost afraid of ghosts... what a pussy ass ghost</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>momgay: </b>
  <span>the disrespect on kaito’s name right there. im comin to eat your kneecaps</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>didnt need them anyway. boney african feet ryoma </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>momgay:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>BONEY A</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>SHUT UPP IMXZIVM&lt;$IV&lt;$X</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momma &lt;3: </b>
  <span>Kokichi-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>BONEY AFRICAN FEET NOOOOOOOOO EXOXOMRVOXVOMOV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>JEZOZZZZZSSS I CANT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>i meant bone apple teeth</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>but yeah technically i am african</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>I HATE IT HERE BAHAHAHAIFC&lt;XXF</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>i big brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>otakushit added juzogaloo</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>otakushit added kirigayri</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>otakushit added eggi</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>otakushit added sugar daddy</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>otakushit added usami !!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>otakushit added jin </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juzogaloo: </b>
  <span>what the hell is this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>oh shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>fuck i meant</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>frick uh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>eggi: </b>
  <span>oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>eggi: </b>
  <span>hello underclassmen!! &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>makoto naegi, marry me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sugar daddy: </b>
  <span>Absolutely not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>byakuya toesgamoney, i’ll be your sugar baby ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad: </b>
  <span>Oh god, please do not scroll up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>kiyo doesnt want you to see his toe fetish</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad: </b>
  <span>Kokichi. :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juzogaloo: </b>
  <span>kaito momota eh? that kid...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juzogaloo: </b>
  <span>he in this chat???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>shu &lt;3 is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>oh no...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>and yes juzo-sensei, kaito is in this. i dont think he</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kai is online</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>sup sluts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>oh god</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>oh no why did i speak n o w???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>hey momota-chan, you lookin pretty good for a dead bitch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>h u h</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>honestly, momota </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot for somebody who’s been dead for over a century</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>wait what???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>momgay: </b>
  <span>you aint foolin us... how dare you lie to us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>bitch u aint the ultimate astronaut...you is the ultimate GHOST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>wait a damn minute</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>yall think im dead?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>AYE YO I WAS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>its ok tsumugi, you’re mourning a loss...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>what the FUCK.. IM O K</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>KAITO ISNT DEAD I WAS JO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>awe... poor shirogane-chan!! she’s in denial...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>its ok...we’re here for you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>YOU GUYS IM ALIVE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juzogaloo: </b>
  <span>you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me, kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>ouch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>uhm, you guys...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>yes our very own precious adorable shumai?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>yeah saihara?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>sup masohara?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>im gonna ignore that last message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>but anyway, kaito is alive. tsumugi has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say she was kidding, but you guys are honestly idiots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>momgay:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>im not dead. im very much ali</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juzogaloo: </b>
  <span>not to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>sorry sir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>juzogaloo: </b>
  <span>is a sorry gonna take back the embarrassment?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>WHAT ELSE CAN I </span>
  <em>
    <span>DOOOOO</span>
  </em>
  <span>??????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>ah, kaito... calm down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>i think he’s kidding</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jin: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jin: </b>
  <span>Is this what my students are up to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jin: </b>
  <span>Uhhh, who is... </span>
  <em>
    <span>@taro &lt;3</span>
  </em>
  <span> ? What are they doing at the dorms...?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jin: </b>
  <span>I- Sexual activity isn’t prohibited... but I never expected for-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>oh no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>KICK HIM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder: </b>
  <span>MUGI KICK HIM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kirigayri: </b>
  <span>FUCK, SHIROGANE KICK HIM-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>kirigiri, as a certified lesbian with a girlfriend i’d like to say, we think you’re hot and we’d be down to dating you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kirigayri:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kirigayri: </b>
  <span>I’m...flattered, Iruma :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kirigayri: </b>
  <span>Though, please think through your decision before consulting me about it. &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>... I’LL TEXT KAEBABE AS SOON AS SHE GETS BACK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kirigayri: </b>
  <span>Haha, good call. :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>what did i just watch-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kirigayri: </b>
  <span>Oh- SAIHARA- You weren’t supposed to see that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kirigayri: </b>
  <span>I’m sorry I can’t help it- I’m a lesbian... :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>same</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>fr tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>pussy yum</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kirigayri: </b>
  <span>Lesbian rights!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
  <span>lesbian rights</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>lesbian rights</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>...lesbian rights?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>yes shu you’re apart of the WLW</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>ah-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>ok! :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>look at him. adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>otakushit: </b>
  <span>tenko literally only appears to point out when saihara does something adorable</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>taking over my job :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>who here doesn’t think saihara is pretty?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tenkocopter: </b>
  <span>as a WLW member, saihara is the only male tenko likes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>he’s very adorable. his eyelashes are long and pretty, they make his eyes stand out. did i mention his eyes are pretty too? the color is so enticing... and his hair brings it all together. he has a very soothing voice. it lulls me to sleep sometimes. he’d a be a really good therapist too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>edp445: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>murder:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>momgay:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dad:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momma &lt;3:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momma &lt;3: </b>
  <span>Momota, you-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>ignore that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>ignore what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ratboy: </b>
  <span>NISHISHI~~ OOOO MOMOTA-CHAN!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kai: </b>
  <span>fuck, lunch is over. ill probably be back later!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>kai is offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shu &lt;3: </b>
  <span>fuck :(</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>